White Rabbit
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Remember what the doormouse said...Feed your head. Jareth was counting on Sarah to be foolish, and now she has no choice but to remain with him forever. A Jareth::Sarah Oneshot inspired by the song White Rabbit.


"Remember what the dormouse said; feed your head…." Sarah leaned back against the wall looking around her room. It seemed so strange, not but a few hours ago all her friends from the Labyrinth had been there celebrating her victory over King Jareth. And yet here she was feeling hollow, like an empty tube of toothpaste.

Moments after her friends had left she had wandered aimlessly around the room, her mind on her adventures.

Curiouser and curiouser, she had thought as she came to her little bookshelf. She had slipped her hand into the thick of books, but she moved past the books dealing goblins and fairies. Her fingers brushed the edge of a little worn black book. She pulled it out and looked at the cover.

Where the title of the story should have been was instead a warped mirror with a little girl etched neatly into the glass. From within the cover she pulled a small forty-five and looked at the vinyl disk. She kept the record hidden ever since her father had happened upon it. She had screamed for a fort-night about how much of a hypocrite he was. The song and the band had been one of his favorites when he was young, she didn't understand why he didn't allow her to listen to it.

That was until now. As she sat there listening over and over to the words of White Rabbit she began to understand them. How it had happened Sarah didn't know, but she did know when. She had lost her childhood innocence. Not in the way most girls did, that little treasure of hers was safe. For the time being at least. No she had lost all her visions of innocence. Now the words and meanings, and meanings hidden behind meanings were being forced upon her as she slipped to the floor in a torrent of dreams.

She licked her lips, the taste of peaces still lingered on the cherry flesh. Deep within her belly a craving like one she had never had came upon her. She shot up from the floor and making sure her parents were soundly in bed she slipped to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the room like a hungry beggar looking for one crumb of food. Finally she found them. She picked up the round and plump fruit and placed it to her lips. The soft velvet skin brushed her flesh and caressed her like a lover's touch. She heard herself moan as she bit into the fruit and allowed the juice to dribble down her chin to dapple her chest.

Once finished she slipped back into her bed and fell into a restless slumber. Dark and passion filled eyes watched her, the taste of peaches lingering along his own mouth.

-------------------

Sarah had woken with the same craving as she had the night before, though now it almost hurt. She had dressed quickly and ran to the store. People watched her with strange expressions as she filled a basket with peaches.

Running to hide herself within the trees of her favorite park she began to devour the sweet fruit till she could no longer take another bite. She wondered over to the little lake and looked down at herself in the mirror like surface.

Tears fell to greet the water, the craving within her was not satisfied. She still hurt, her whole body in pain as though she were having withdrawals. Sarah could not understand it, this feeling inside her was like the need for a drug.

She pushed herself off the ground and ran back to the store, again she bought peaches and again she ate them till she could no longer move.

The days moved along much the same after that. Everyday the pain increased and no matter how many peaches she ate the craving never ceased, never waned. With each bite it only grew, the pain was almost unbearable now.

It had been a month since her journey through the Labyrinth and Sarah felt like dying. Her body was needing something, peaches, but not mortal peaches. She cried harshly into her pillow and throw the pit into the trash can next to her bed.

She had tried everything and anything to get rid of the pain. But it was all folly, she knew there was only one way.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and standing next to the open window she called out into the dead of night.

"I wish the Goblin King would come to me, right now!" There was a flash of lightening streak across the sky and Sarah had to keep from screaming as a white owl swooped into her room. She watched, the pain still growing, as the creature transformed into a man.

Jareth stood, his eyes watching her as though she were a delicate cake for his consumption. He moved towards her, the smell of peaches was overwhelming and he knew his spell had worked. She would be his forever, there would be no denying it from her this time.

"What do you want?" He glared at her as she stumbled forward.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Her voice sounded like a mouse as she tried to speak through all the pain.

"I have ensured that you will never be able to leave me no matter how much you wanted to." His voice was harsh and cold like ice.

"You think this is going to work, giving me an insatiable craving?!" His eyes grew even darker as he pulled from his cloak a ripe, round peach.

"Oh it isn't as insatiable as you think. You see I have something you need, and you…well you _are_ what I need. I don't think that this will work, I know it will. It had already. I can feel you, you hunger like never before. And not just for this…" He took a bite of the fruit, the juice dripping from the corner of his lips. Sarah trembled with an unknown heat welling inside her. She took another step forward, Jareth matching her steps perfectly.

Again he took a bite, without a single thought Sarah lifted up and slowly licked the juice from his lips. Jareth caught her and pushed her mouth fully into his. His worked her lips and shared the sweet flavor of the peach with the mortal girl. He let the girl go watching as the fae fruit began to work.

Sarah felt the room spinning, the pain inside of her slowly fading. She smiled and looked up from shaded eyes at the Goblin King. Her body growing with heat as he took a step back.

Jareth flicked his wrist and the peach was gone, the small amount of the juice he had given Sarah during the kiss already wearing off. Sarah clutched her stomach as the pain returned two fold.

"Can you feel it my beautiful creature? The juice has worked its way deep within you and calls out for more. You will never be happy unless you come with me. I can give you everything that your body desires." Sarah nodded, the pain reaching into her head.

"Good, now ask me." An evil smirk covered the Goblin King's face, his looked positively wicked.

"What?! You do this to me and you want me to ask you? You expect me to beg like a dog?!" The pain moved into her eyes, she could barely see.

"Well if you wish to spend the rest of your life alone and in pain be my guest." He took a step back only to have Sarah fall to her knees and clamp onto his legs. She was crying when she looked up at the king. Jareth almost felt sorry for what he did to the girl. Almost. It had been worth it, all the pain he caused his beloved was worth it to ensure he would never loose her. He could deal with it if she left again.

"Please Jareth! Don't leave me like this!" He knelt down and took the girl's face into his hands, his thumbs stroking the cheeks as the tears rushed freely.

"Ask me." He whispered softly across her face. He could feel her shaking like a leaf.

"Jareth take me with you, please? Please, give me what I need. I can't bear the pain." That was enough, slowly he pressed his lips to hers and removed the pain from her body. His hands worked with skill as they ran over her body. Sarah gasped as she felt her back rest against a soft mattress. She was back Underground.

Jareth looked down at the woman beneath him and smiled. It was all worth it, every last pang of guilt was worth it to have her for all eternity. He produced a peach and rested it just at her lips.

She opened her mouth and took a deep and large bite of the sweet flesh. A wicked laugh filled the room as Jareth ran his hand over the girl, his girl.

"Remember what the dormouse said; feed your head……." Sarah gasped as Jareth took her into his arms and began to ease the pain away forever.

"Feed your head."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok well much darker than I normally write, but yeah ok. Anyway so what happened was this I was getting ready to work on _The Crystal Swan_ and I'm listening to some music and one of the songs happens to be the remake of White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. I am not sure who the remake is by, but it is much darker. Anyway so I always thought that Labytinth makes for a good Alice story and thought it would be cool to rewrite the movie with the darker themes of Wonderland. Anyway from that came this idea. Don't ask really, I have these weird cravings for peaches. And am in fact having one right now. So just thought hey why not.

This has to be the darkest Jareth I have written, but this was fun. Do expect more Labyrinth Wonderland oneshots, I love doing them and am obsessed with Wonderland.

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own White Rabbit, just love the two very much!


End file.
